


A-Z of SVU

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: A look of SVU through the years using letters A-Z





	1. A is for Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Why o why do I keep saying I'm going to do multi-chapter conglomerates at once? Basically, what I'm saying, right off the bat is, this may be updated in really weird increments, and if I don't touch it for a month, it's because I bit off more than I can chew and I'm very very sorry. That being said, I hope this'll be fun! I'll put any pairings at the top so that if you happen to not like a particular pairing, you can just skip it. If anybody has requests as to what they want a letter to be(for example, you really want to see D=Driving) I'll be happy to write it. Let me know in the comments. Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> This first chapter is a Barba/Benson pairing.

Barba always considered himself to be a well controlled person. Someone who could avoid their urges, their needs in the moments. But we all have our breaking points. And he couldn't help it when he hadn't seen Liv for over three days now, not even in work, and the way she'd smiled at him. The way she looked in her office before she'd seen him. She had been working on something, probably paperwork, gnawing on her pen, her glasses pushed up on her head and pushing her hair out of the way, highlighting her lovely face. Then she'd found the right word, slid the glasses down, written it, glanced up, saw him, and _smiled_. 

Any self control flew out the window right then and there and he practically _ran_ to her. He hastily closed the door after himself and leaned over her desk, catching her lips immeditly. And the way she grinned up at him after he'd pulled away.

"What was that for, Rafi?" She asked.

"Couldn't help it." He leaned back in for another kiss when they heard a loud cough and Barba's stomach dropped a bit. He turned around to find Rollins, Carisi, and Fin all staring at them. Rollins had a shit-eating grin on her face, Barba somehow _knew_ that she just won a bet with Carisi about their relationship, especially at Carisi's shocked and upset expression. Fin just looked unbelieving.

"Apperently we had a bit of an audience." Olivia muses and Barba's face turns redder. 

"It's okay, counselor." Carisi says.

"Yeah, if you'll just join us, we'll give you all the threats about what we'll do to you if you hurt her." Rollins states. Olivia behind him groans, probably from embarrassment as well, and Barba cannot help but grin at how kind and protective her squad was. 

"Sure, just give me a second." He turned around and kissed Olivia again. He whispered to her, "At least we knew we had an audience this time, right?" 


	2. Bisexual spells B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sidewinder: 
> 
> B for Bisexual, perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's bisexual in this one. MENTIONED Alex/Olivia and Barson in this one(not at the same time though...). Sorry this took so long. If anyone forgot about the whole Liv dating a senior thing, here's a clip of it:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cEilcgmZhAk
> 
> I don't own the clip. I did make up the freshman girl crush however.

Bi-Sex-u-al: 

 _Noun:_ A person who is sexually attracted to both men and women

~~~

Olivia had been in Freshman year when she'd met her. She was the new girl, just moved to Manhatten from Staten Island. Olivia hadn't blinked twice when she'd passed in the halls. There were many new kids each year. Many people she didn't recognize. But her math teacher had placed them next to each other. 

_"I'm Maddy." The girl said, grinning at her. Olivia grunted, but replied, "I'm Olivia." The teacher, Ms. Matthews, had started the lesson and Olivia reached over to pull her notebook out. It was scrappy, old, and thin. The same one from last year, just with all of the filled pages pulled out it and carefully stored in case of further use. They couldn't afford new supplies this year. The girl, Maddy, looked at her funny, and Olivia thought it was because of the notebook. Olivia'd burned red and made a point to look at the teacher, who was droning on and on about the class. After a bit, Olivia realized that that was not what the girl was looking at, it was her arm. There was a long cut there, from some broken glass on the couch she hadn't seen. She'd cut herself trying to get her mother to bed._

_"You okay?" Maddy whispered, pointing at the cut. Olivia shrugged. It was no big deal after all._

It'd been a rocky start, admittedly, but Olivia was to busy to try and make friends. Her mother constantly on her case, her mother always drunk, her lack of sleep because of her problems, and the problem that she never seemed to be doing well in her classes. Then, Maddy'd took over.

_"You wanna come over for dinner?" Maddy asked as they were packing up their bags. Olivia stopped, book midway into her bag, a look of mild surprise on her face. Then she cocked her head, finished putting her bag away, and shrugged it on._

_"Sure, I'd love to." Maddy grinned. "When?"_

_"I dunno. When can you come over?"_

_"Probably tonight."_ My mother's not going to notice, _Olivia thought, but this was not the time to talk about that._

_"Great! You allergic to anything?" Olivia shook her head. "Okay! See you then." And Maddy'd bounced out of the classroom. Olivia stared after her, something stirring inside of her. Happiness, could it be true?_

After that, they'd become quick friends. Maths became her favorite subject, because it was the main time she got to see Maddy. She even became so close to the girl that she'd gained the confidence to tell her about her home life. From then on, Maddy would, not every day, not even every week, but she'd ask if she was okay. If she wanted to stay over. 

_"You okay?" Maddy whispered, ignoring their teacher's lesson on polynomials for the fifth time. Olivia nodded, warily, trying to forget about the bruise on her hip from tripping. She'd been trying to run away from her mother, who was so drunk she'd almost forgotten who Olivia was._

_"You wanna come over tonight after my practice?" Olivia smiled._

_"That'd be great."_

That night, while they were watching a movie, Olivia's fingertips brushed against Maddy's and her heart nearly stopped. Olivia doesn't remember the second half of the movie because she'd been to busy freaking out about the fact that she liked Maddy. The rest of the year had been tortuous. She loved Maddy, she knew that. Every grin at her was a pang in her gut. Every laugh lead her to more desire. Every touch made her soar. Olivia now couldn't sleep because of her crush. She'd never had a crush before and certainly not on a _girl_ but it was undeniable that it was there. Every night she debated telling Maddy that she liked her. Really _liked_ her. Every night she enviosed kissing her. Every night she said to herself that she would, tomorrow. Every night she smiled, conviction in her choice. But it's so easy to say that she'll do something tomorrow. When the new day dawned and Maddy offered her to stay over, she knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't mess up this friendship. So, she suffered in silence. And, when it turned out Maddy was going to move again at the end of the year, Olivia was both happy and upset. Mostly upset. 

It was only until the next year, after the whole situtation with the senior and her mother had gone down, that she'd finally start to question why she liked boys and girls. She'd been seeing a therapist, on Bryce's advice, that Olivia hadn't really talked to a lot. Refusing to speak. The woman, Heidi, had been pressing her. 

_"What are you thinking about, Olivia?" Olivia had been lost in her own thoughts when Heidi's voice had popped in._

_"What if I like both boys and girls?" The question had slipped out without a second thought. The woman's eyebrows rose. It was the most Olivia had ever told her._

_"How do you know?"_

_"How do you know you're straight?" Olivia responded, resilience in her voice. She seemed to know that this was a question she was going to get a lot over the years. The therapist laughed, nodding her head._

_"That's very fair. Okay, well... It's called being bisexual, but I'd be careful, Olivia." Olivia looked a little confused. "As much as our society is moving forward..." And Olivia understood. It was another part of herself she'd have to hide. Already burdened with hiding the secret of her mother, and having hidden her boyfriend a few months ago, what was another secret?_

_"Thank you."_

~~~

Some truths are hard, and one is that being bisexual is misunderstood and hard to live with. Over the years Olivia'd lost too many boyfriends, girlfriends, when she explained that she like other genders too.

_"You're queer?" The man sneered. "Get the fuck out of here."_

_"What do mean? Will you cheat on me with a man?" "No, not at all, I would never-" "Just get out of here."_

_"Slut."_

_"Whore."_

_"That's fucked up."_

Too many times had she heard,

_It's just a phase._

_Bisexuality's not real._

_You're too butch to be bisexual._

_You just want straight privilege._

Too many times...

~~~

Olivia often reflects on her dating successes, the ones who accepted her for her, and she tried to ignore the failures, those who couldn't get past little details. Often when she looks back, she realizes it was worth it. Yes, it hurt. Yes, the world could be cruel. But it's also amazing. She'd spent her life looking for someone she loved, and sometimes found that person, and she wasn't restricted to their gender. It made life beautiful.

She had loved Alex, each time she'd left it killed her a little more.

She had loved Maddy, even though nothing ever happened, and it was young love. But she'd provided refuge at the worst time of her life, and she was smart, funny, kind. 

She loves her husband, Rafael Barba. 

So, why would she ever wish for a change? 


	3. C creates Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been soooo long guys, I've taken on like 5 fics at once, still have ideas for one-shots that need to be written, and a RL. But I'm just making up excuses. Hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> 1 and 3 were based off of real scenarios, 2 was made up. Only Alex/Olivia here.

There was something every detective, every cop, understood about working on the force. It came with a risk, a deep risk. And there was also an unspoken agreement between those on the force and people close to those who worked on the force. You always, _always_  started a call to their others, be it a wife, kids, parent, close friends, whomever. You always started a call the same way. With the three words, "He/She is okay." The following is the three times someone had to make a call about an SVU detective when they couldn't start with those words.

~~~

_I:_

Elliot Stabler. He had several calls home, most of which started with, "He's okay, but you need to pick him up because..." because he'd gotten violent with a perp, because he did something stupid, because yada yada yada. It didn't matter, but Kathy'd probably heard way to many calls that started like that. She, however, blessed every single one of them after she got this call:

"Hello?" Kathy answered the phone, little Eli of her hip, pushing Dickie out of the kitchen. "Olivia?"

"He's alive, but," _He's alive but._ Three words as well, just not the three anybody ever wanted to hear. 

"But what?" Kathy asked, trying to stop her voice from quivering and the phone dropping out of her hands.

"He shot a teenage girl. He needs to go home." That was the last call Olivia Benson ever made about her partner, Elliot Stabler.

~~~

_II:_

It had only been four months into their relationship; nobody had known about their relationship yet, in fact, that's why Alex had received such a brusque call. 

"Hey, Cabot, just calling to tell you that Olivia won't be able to attend court, she was shot this morning." 

"WHAT? Is she alive?"

"What? Oh, yeah, she's fine. Through and through in her hand, but the hospital wants to keep h-"

"You tell me that first, Stabler! You start with the words, _SHE IS ALIVE!_ You hear me?" And she slams the phone down, hanging up. Stabler looks at his phone, confused as to why the counselor was so upset about it. Yeah, he probably should've started, or ended with, she's alive, but...

"Hey, Olivia, how are you feeling?" Elliot asked. She looked over at him, a little woozy from the meds she was on.

"Pissed off I still have to stay here." Elliot nodded, agreeing with her nonverbally. How should he phrase this...?

"Hey, Liv, are you dating Cabot." Olivia looks at him, mouth hanging open. She can't even bring herself to refut it. "I knew it!"

"Only took you four months, and you call yourself a detective." Olivia snorts. "Just don't tell Dad." Elliot nods, zipping up his lips and throwing away the key.

"What'd she say when you told her?"

"She got pretty pissed that I didn't say you were alive, that's how I put it together." 

" _You idiot._ You tell everybody that I'm alive." 

"Yeah, I know." _Now_

~~~

_III:_

She had been glum, in mourning for nearly a week now when the call came. The one that changed her life forever, again. How could Alex always manage to affect her so quickly, so powerfully?

"You and your partner, Stabler, are to come to this address at 8:00 tonight. Don't ask any questions and don't tell anybody about this. A fed with an ID will pick you up at the address." And that was it, just a tone and a feeling of hope sparking in her chest. _Maybe, just maybe..._ Olivia didn't find out until later that night that her biggest hopes had come true, that Alex was still alive, even if it meant that she'd have to live with the secret knowledge, not knowing when, if ever, she'd see the blonde again. It was a gift that burned through you and made you question whether or not it was really a gift.

~~~

There were many other instances when calls were not started with those three words. Actually too many times. But then again, they all excepted that risk when they signed up for the force. When they made it in. When they stayed in, even after the first time their family, friends, whomever, was called with a negative connotation. It was something that was accepted by the detectives. Something they all understood. Something they held with them forever. 


	4. Dare me D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been... just, wow! Okay, lets just jump back in with this new chapter! There's Rollisi and Barson and references to Fin/Munch. It's just an SVU ship stew!

There was a power outage, the worst in years they'd find out later. But it was terrible timing. They were all stuck at the precinct, about to leave when they found out that everybody was to stay off the roads because of the blizzard. And to make matters worse, the heating was broken along with the power. The only thing on their side was the fact that there were lots of flashlights and even a few candles in the office, so they had plenty of light. They were also lucky to have blankets for something resembling heat and each other for company. But they still were miserable. 

"When the hell can we get back on the roads?" Amanda asks, bitter and shivering underneath the smallest blanket. She'd volunteered to take it when she saw it because she knew she was the smallest out of all of them, but she was regretting her choice. Carisi slipped down next to her.

"Come on, Amanda. Let's share. Mine's pretty big and between the two of us it should be nice and warm." It took three more minutes of shivering before she lifted the edge of his blanket and shifted closer to him, sighing with content.

"You're nice and warm." She admitted. Carisi yelped after a slight movement.

" _GOD!_ You feet are icecles! Why are you barefooted?"

"My socks got wet when I went out, one your suggestion by the way, so I can't wear them." 

"Just move them away from me!" Carisi said, pushing her legs slightly. Amanda raised a brow before purposfully dragging a foot up his pant leg, Carisi shrieking the entire time. Olivia, already snuggled up with Barba for head, sighs deeply.

"My God, you two." She mutters as Carisi starts to tickle Amanda in revenge. 

"You're all insufferable." Fin says, grimacing at the couples - one out and openly snuggling(Barba and Benson) and the other that was still a "Secret" acting like a bunch of five  year olds. He shakes his head and goes back to his book, huddled under a blanket by one of the flashlights. They sit in silence for a bit if you omit the playful things Amanda and Carisi did every now and then. Suddenly Amanda gasps and grips Carisi's leg under their blankets.

"Ow, wha-?" Carisi starts to ask, trying to pry off Amanda's iron grip, before he's interrupted by Amanda 

"Guys! We have to do something for this boredom! Lets play truth or dare!" 

"No!" Fin says, turning his page.

"Yes!" Amanda says, then whines when nobody joins in. "Come on, guys! It'll be fun!"

"I guess it's an okay idea." Carisi admits sheepishly. "Anything to forgot the cold." Olivia and Barba look at each other, have a quick silent conversation, then nod at the young couple.

"Alright." Olivia says. "But we need some alcohol." She gets up and walks to her office, opens it and finds her stash. It was probably illegal to keep alcohol there, but nobody in the office cared. She handed out glasses full of scotch - for Barba - whisky, and wine. "Since this was your _brilliant_ idea, Amanda, you go first." 

"Gladly. Fin! Truth or dare?" Fin looks up from his book displeased, but eventually sighs, accepting his fate.

"Truth." Fin says a moment of indecision.

"What's the meanest thing you've ever done to somebody who didn't deserve it?"

"I yelled at a kid for 5 hours once, calling him a rapist and a sexist when it turns out that not only did he not do it, but he did actually try to save her."

"Okay, good one. But from now on, no more work related answers." Amanda announces, knowing that most times the things they saw trumped everything else. "You're turn then." Amanda says, staring at Fin.

"Barba, man. Truth or dare?" Barba knows they all probably thinks he's stiff and can't have fun, so he goes unpredictable.

"Dare."

"Stand outside barefoot for 45 seconds... in the snow." And this is where he starts to regret his decision. 

"Are we really moving now when everybody's warm and cozy?" Amanda asks, snuggling closer to Carisi. Fin hums and Barba gets hopeful.

"We'll cash it in later, but it's happening." Barba gulps, then nods, just happy to avoid it for now.

"Okay. Truth or Dare Carisi?" Barba asks, taking a swing of his scotch. 

"Truth." Barba smiles wikedly.

"Are you dating Amanda?" The room goes deathly silent, to the point where the wind howling is the only thing heard in the room. Eventually Carisi rubs the back of his neck, squeaking out a 'yes'. 

"Only the most obvious secret ever." Fin mutters, breaking the silence into laughter. 

"Congrats, you two." Olivia says once the noise dies down. "Fill out forms whenever we come in next." They nod, blushing and looking away. Then Carisi smiles.

"Truth or Dare, Olivia?"

"Dare."

"Do as many pushups as you can in a row... then do one more." Olivia rolls her eyes, but get ups, shivers at the cold, and drops to the floor.

"You guys are counting." She says before starting.

"1... 2... 3... 10... 11... 12... 19... 20... 21, past cop requirement! 30... 31... 40." Olivia collapses. 

"Damn, used to be able to do 55." She mutters. "I'm getting old."

"Come on, Lieu, one more." Olivia groans, but eases herself back up and does one more extremely shaky one. 

"There. 41, for you, Carisi." She says, plopping down next to Barba. "At least I'm not cold anymore. Truth or Dare, Amanda?"

"Truth."

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"Probably when I jumped out of the second story of my house as a kid. Broke my leg. All, actually, because I was dared to while playing truth or dare." They all laugh.

"Okay, Fin. Truth or Dare?"

"You ever date Munch?" Olivia snorts before Fin even gets a chance to answer.

"I'm still dating him, Amanda. I even live with him." He says, staring at the confused blonde before turning to Barba. "Truth or Dare?" And as Barba answers truth, the wind continues howling outside, forgotten by the five people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Truth or Dares! If you enjoyed this one, I have another fic called "truth or dare" with three more tales like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, happy to take letter requests! :)


End file.
